She Belongs To Me
by AnimeNerdd
Summary: After Natsu Dragneel, the heartthrob of accidentally tells the whole school that he's in love with Lucy Heartfilia, the average teenage girl's life changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fairy Tail fans! Welcome to my first written Fairy Tail fanfic! I think the first two chapters of this fanfic was published on my old account, but I've made a new account so...It's going to be here! Sorry for any inconvenience that might have caused..Anywhoo, without anything else to say, the only thing left to do is begin!**

_Chapter 1. The Accidental Confession_

"So, who's your next victim?" Gajeel's red eyes trailed over from his tray of food to his salmon haired friend, who answered to the name Natsu Dragneel. Natsu looked up to meet Gajeel's gaze, but he looked away after a second and shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"Come on, there's gotta be someone." Gray now joined the one sided conversation. He too was curious to see who Natsu's next girlfriend would be. After the nasty breakup his friend had faced last week with Lisanna, Gray was sure Natsu would look for a rebound.

"Or is it still Lisanna?" Jellal raised a questioning eyebrow and rested his chin on his palm while a small smirk graced his lips.

"No, it's not _her._" Natsu finally spoke up and shot a threatening glare at Jellal. "Did any of you ever stop to think that maybe I'm just not interested in dating anyone right now?"

This caused the group of boys - not including Natsu - to burst out laughing. Their laughter drew attention from other students sat at tables near them, but nobody really seemed to mind. Firstly because their laughter was contagious, and secondly, because it was one of the perks of being popular in high school.

Out of all the boys in the group, Gray had laughed the hardest. It was simply because he had known Natsu the longest, so to hear completely irrational things come out of his mouth was extremely hilarious.

Gray and Natsu went back a long time. They had known each other since their very first day of pre-school. Even then, Natsu had always talked about having a very special girlfriend. A girl who would love him forever. Hence, why he had already dated more than half of the girls at Fairy Tail High. It was to find his true love.

"Come on be serious, we're trying to help." Gajeel was the first to stop laughing, however he still found himself chuckling softly. "Is it that girl?" He nodded towards a brown haired girl who walked past their table.

"No." Natsu scrunched his nose in disgust. "I don't even know her name."

"Oh, so you judge girls by name now?" Jellal asked. The smirk on his face returned, teasing people was an enjoyable activity for him.

"Well, kinda." Natsu answered truthfully. "I mean, you don't wanna be yelling an ugly name when she relieves you really good do you?" With his last added statement, Natsu wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dude." Gray finally calmed down, and wiped away the tear which he had in his eye. "Enough messing around, just tell us."

"I..." Natsu trailed off, and covered his face with his right hand. Just the thought of this girl brought colour to his cheeks. "I love..."

"Love? Wow, that's a strong word." Jellal commented. Gajeel nudged Jellal, as in a signal to be quiet.

"If it's Lisanna, you could just tell us?" Gray put on a teasing smirk of his own. He knew Natsu would get mad and speed up the process of telling them who the mystery girl was. Ah, the perks of being a childhood friend.

"YOU JERK! FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT LOVE LISANNA STRAUSS BECAUSE I LOVE LUCY HEARFILIA!" The boys' eyes widened, and Natsu's blush worsened. Everyone in the cafeteria had heard his confession. If only Gray hadn't pushed his buttons so hard...

Natsu stood up, the chair he was sitting on scraped the floor which echoed in the now silent cafeteria. He glared harshly at his friends, before storming out of the cafeteria. Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck and Gray slumped in his seat a little. Jellal was the only one who still seemed amused. After all, he loved watching people getting teased.

**[Word count: 625 words]**

**So, how do you think the first chapter went? Maybe not on a scale of 1 - 10, but I'd like to know what you thought so be sure to review! The next chapter will be up relatively soon, I promise - those of you who are reading this before chapter two is out, I'm working on it right now. And for those of you who see that chapter two is already out, well you don't have to wait to see what happens next! Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2. Lucy Hearfilia _

News of Natsu's confession in the cafeteria spread faster than wildfire. It was to be expected though, Fairy Tail High was the number one school to get gossip from. (according to other high school students). Lucy slumped in her seat, and sighed dramatically. Some people looked at her strangely, which the blonde failed to notice.

"I can't believe that you're this upset over the fact that _the_ Natsu Dragneel has a crush on you." Levy turned to face her friend. "I would kill for that opportunity with Ga--With anyone!" Levy blushed a little, however once again Lucy failed to notice. Lucy turned her attention to the window, and watched two birds fly by.

"It's weird, we don't even know each other." Lucy responded. "And he's probably messing around. You know how many girls he's had _crushes_ on? He just wants to tick me off of his list of girls he's dated. For all we know, you could be next!" Levy didn't say anything after that. From most people's perspective, Natsu was just a playboy, looking for a girl who could keep him entertained for as long as possible before he got bored. It was almost like a toy - playing with it until you got bored and found another one. This got Lucy wondering about how many toys Natsu played with as a child.

"That might be true." Levy placed her finger on her chin, continuing the conversation. "But that doesn't make NaLu any less cuter."

"What the heck is NaLu?" Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow, which caused Levy to show off her teeth with a wide grin.

"You and Natsu's ship name!" The blonde haired girl rolled her eyes playfully at her friend, and turned her attention to the front as Miss Aries, their teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon class! Please get out the homework I set you last week so we can do peer assessment."

**Meanwhile... **

Natsu slammed his head on the desk, and a groan escaped his lips. His desk partner Jellal was still wearing his signature amused smirk, although it wasn't directed at Natsu.

Jellal's attention was focused on the pretty scarlet haired girl at the back, who was scribbling notes down as Sir Guildarts continued to teach. Jellal personally didn't care for the science behind sports, so he never paid attention.

The girl finally caught Jellal staring. She sent him a harsh glare, before looking back at Sir Guildarts and taking more notes. Jellal chuckled softly, and shook his head.

_"What an interesting girl."_ He found himself thinking.

Jellal was forced back into reality when a loud thump was heard. It was Natsu yet again. Now, Jellal's attention was on Natsu.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Jellal asked casually.

"What do you think is my problem?" Natsu shot the blue haired male a cold glare.

"What's with all the glaring today?" He muttered to himself.

"Why would you guys push me to the edge like that?" Natsu questioned. "What's she going to think? Damn it, I hate my life!" Natsu slammed his head against the desk again.

"Mr Dragneel, is there a problem that I need to be made aware of?" It was evident Sir Guildarts was annoyed due to the tone he had used, however it seemed Natsu couldn't care less. The rest of the class were looking over in the boys' direction.

(Including the scarlet haired girl, which pleased Jellal).

"No." Natsu said shortly.

"Well obviously, there is a problem. Go to the Master's office."

**Back with Lucy... **

"Just admit it, Natsu's one hell of a looker." Now halfway through the lesson, a couple of girls who had heard the news joined in on the conversation. Miss Aries didn't mind the chatter in the class, as long as the work was completed in the end. The girl who had just spoken now was Mirajane, or Mira for short.

"Well I-"

"The only one for Juvia is Gray-Sama!" The other girl who had decided to join the conversation went by the name Juvia, who had an obvious crush on Gray.

"We weren't asking you, Juvia." Mira smiled politely. Juvia giggled awkwardly.

"Well..." Lucy began again, only to be interrupted by the loudspeaker.

**_"Could Miss Lucy Hearfilia report to the Master's office immediately? I repeat, Miss Lucy Hearfilia."_**

Saying that the blonde was surprised would be 100% accurate. Why did the Master want to see her? What had she done?

These questions and many more swam around Lucy's mind as she left her class and walked through the school halls towards the Master's office.

**[Word count: 755 words]**

**What are your opinions on the second chapter? Why do you think Lucy was sent to the Master's office?**

**... Keep in mind Natsu was sent there too... ;)**

**By the way, the students call the headmaster/headteacher master because it's shorter :P**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3. The Headmaster's Orders_

Lucy attempted to swallow the growing lump in her throat when she knocked softly on the Master's door. The pressure of not knowing why she was here made Lucy feel uneasy. It was her first time being called out of a lesson by the Master. Normally, when that happened, the student who was called had done something wrong. So that brought Lucy back to the beginning. Why was she here?

"Enter." The familiar voice of the Master which practically screamed authority called. Lucy began chewing on her lip. It was a habit she had picked up from her late mother who had always done it when she was nervous. After sighing, Lucy twisted the doorknob and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

Inside was of course, the man who had called her here. Master Makarov, the headmaster of Fairy Tail High. Makarov was a very short man, so in order to look as tall as Lucy, he had stood up on his wooden desk. The Master held his hands behind his back, and cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon Miss Lucy. I assume you are unsure about why I have called you here?" Lucy gulped, and nodded her head. "Do not worry my child, you are not in any trouble. I just wanted to talk." Master smiled kindly at Lucy, which immediately relieved her.

"OK Master, so what did you want to talk to be about?" Lucy questioned.

"As you know Lucy, I treat all my students here at Fairy Tail High like my very own children." Makarov turned away from Lucy, and looked out of the window which showed the large school field. "And every good parent ultimately wants their child to be happy, above all else."

"Yes." Lucy nodded, even though she knew Master couldn't see.

"And today, one of my children came to me, their face told me exactly what they were feeling. Sadness, embarrassment, and something else." Makarov turned back to Lucy.

"Miss Lucy, would you have any idea about who I am referring to?"

Lucy thought hard about everything Master had said to her so far. Had she done something to upset another student?

"No, Master...I'm not sure who you're talking about."

"That's OK child." Makarov replied. "I shouldn't waste any more time, you should be in class! I'll just go right ahead and tell you why you're here."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I hate to use my position to do this, however..." Makarov grinned. "This Saturday, you will go on one date with Natsu Dragneel, or else you'll be expelled from Fairy Tail High as of immediately."

"WHAT?!" Lucy's eyes widened, and she stumbled backwards. She tripped over her own two feet and began to fall, but just in time, someone caught her. Lucy stood upright and turned, that was when her face burned red.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted the blonde and gave her the biggest grin she had ever seen.

**OsOsOs**

**14 MARCH**

**Natsu created group "Just Guys"**

**{Natsu added Gray}**

**{Natsu added Gajeel}**

**{Natsu added Jellal}**

**{Natsu added Laxus}**

Natsu: GUYS GUESS WHAT?!

Gray: What?

Gajeel: What?

Natsu: I said guess dummies.

Jellal: Well, nobody really cares Natsu so if ya don't say...

Natsu: OKAY jeez if you insist, I'll tell you!

Gajeel: Moron.

Natsu: Laxus, your grandfather is awesome!

Laxus: Your point..?

Natsu: He set me up on a date with Lucy :D

Gray: Seriously?!

Gajeel: You ain't kidding?

Natsu: Course not!

Jellal: How comes Master had to do it for you? Couldn't do it yourself?

Natsu: Shut up jerk.

Gray: When's it happening?

Natsu: This Saturday!

Gajeel: Ay, Laxus u ain't talking much.

Laxus: Yeah, cause my grandfather's home. He said I can't use my phone cause I'm sick.

Natsu: Why not?

Laxus: The old geezer thinks I'm faking.

Jellal: What's wrong anyway?

Natsu: ...

Gray: Laxus?

Gajeel: He gone.

Jellal: Jeez Gajeel, even Natsu has better English skills.

Gajeel: SHUT IT!

Natsu: WAS THAT MEANT TO BE AN INSULT?!

Gray: Morons.

**[Word count: 663 words]**

**So now we finally know why Lucy was sent to the Master's office :D**

**She's going on a date with Natsu! :D**

**:D**

**:D**

**Hehe sorry I just love that face!**

**Anyway, how do you think the date will go? Be sure to review, and I'll see you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4. It's Not A Date!_

The maroon haired male held his girlfriend's hand tightly, as they walked through the streets of the peaceful town of Magnolia.

The purple haired girl snuck a peek at her boyfriend. Her pale cheeks coloured, and she smiled softly. Her boyfriend had been watching her from his peripheral vision, so he caught her smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked. They stopped walking and faced each other.

"N-Nothing. You're just..." She breathed, then giggled softly. The boy placed his hands on his girlfriend's hips and pulled her closer. He leaned forward, so his lips were by her ear.

"I'm what?" He asked, the tone of his voice suddenly lower.

"Perfect." She smiled again.

He leaned away from her ear, then leaned forward again in an attempt to kiss her. The girl placed a finger on his lips.

"Erik, we're in public..." The girl reminded him shyly. Erik took one of his hands of his girlfriend's waist and gently removed her finger from his mouth.

"Does it matter?" Erik asked, before he leaned forward again. Erik's lips brushed his girlfriend's softly, as if he was trying to tease her. He pulled back, then kissed her again firmly. She returned the kiss as her hands found their way to his chest.

Erik pulled again and grinned. "You get embarrassed easily Kinana." He commented.

"L-Let's get ice cream." Kinana's blush worsened, and she pushed Erik gently. Erik chuckled, and held her hand again.

"OK."

**OsOsOs**

"Just so you know, this is not a date." Lucy trailed behind Natsu, who was leading her down the streets of Magnolia to a place where she had yet to know.

"I know, I know." Natsu chuckled softly, and turned to face Lucy while walking backwards. "You've only said it a million times." The salmon haired male turned back around before adding, "Even if it's not a date, I'm glad we're hanging out, Lucy."

Lucy would have swooned at Natsu's sweet comment, if it wasn't for the fact that she thought Natsu was playing with her.

"Hey, I can see it!" Natsu suddenly took off running, which took Lucy by surprise.

"Wait for me!" Lucy ran too, and for some reason, a smile spread across her lips.

Natsu had run quite the distance, and so when Lucy finally caught up, her breathing had become short and heavy.

"Do you like it?" Natsu turned to face her, and he gave her his signature grin.

"This is...An ice cream store?" Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow. Out of all the places in Magnolia, why would Natsu bring her to an ice cream store?

"Yeah, for our hangout." Natsu replied.

"Hangout?" Lucy had become even more confused.

"Yeah, because it's not a date, right?" Natsu shot Lucy a wink before heading into the store. Lucy's cheeks were suddenly kissed with a dark shade of red and she clenched her fists. The nerve of that guy! Making her blush like that...Once she was sure she was back to normal, Lucy followed Natsu inside.

There was nobody inside the store. Except for Lucy and Natsu of course, and the elderly lady who stood by the cash register.

"Lucy, this is Mrs Woods. She runs the ice cream store, and trust me she makes the best ice cream ever!"

"Nice to meet you. It's Lucy, right?" Mrs Woods gave Lucy a polite smile. "You know, Natsu only brings very special people here..."

"Really? Then I must be special." Lucy returned the smile.

_"As special as all his other previous girlfriends."_ She thought. For some reason, that thought left a sour feeling. What was that about?

"What ice cream do you want Lucy?" Natsu asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Vanilla should be ok." Lucy replied.

"And strawberry for you I suppose?" Mrs Woods confirmed. Natsu nodded and Mrs Woods disappeared into the back of her shop.

"So..Lucy," Natsu began. "Are you impressed?"

"Mrs Woods seems like a sweet lady, and this place isn't bad." She replied.

"No, I meant with me." The usual laid back expression on Natsu's face disappeared, and was replaced with a serious one. He stepped forward, so that him and Lucy were standing close.

"H-Hey.." Lucy couldn't find anything to say. For the second time on their "date", Lucy blushed.

"You're really pretty, you know?" Lucy's blush grew darker. It was like her ability to speak had been taken away. She wanted to step back or push Natsu away, but something else, a _stronger_ force kept Lucy still.

"I really like you Lucy." Natsu confessed. His black eyes locked with Lucy's brown ones, as he slowly leaned forward, minimising the space between the two of them...

**OsOsOs**

**[Word count: 781 words]**

**Ahh! I'm sorry, but I've got to leave it there! Not only have I almost reached 800 words, but I also really love cliffhangers!**

**(When I'm the one writing them...)**

**Be sure to review, and I'll see you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5. The Walk Home_

The sound of the store's door opening was the perfect excuse to push Natsu away. Lucy could have sworn she saw hurt flash through his eyes, but she quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt..." The kind voice caused Lucy to turn towards the door. Two people were standing there. One was a girl with pale skin, violet coloured hair and green eyes. The other was a boy with tanned skin, purple eyes and maroon coloured hair.

"No, we weren't doing anything!" Lucy shook her head, and giggled awkwardly. "Um, I'm Lucy by the way... Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Lucy... Lucy Hearfilia right? You were all people were talking about this week." The purple haired girl said. Lucy felt her cheeks warm again from embarrassment, and she laughed again.

"Yeah, that's me! So you are..?"

"Kinana." Kinana walked towards them, Erik following behind. "And this is my boyfriend, Erik." He nodded at Lucy, then Natsu. Lucy guessed he wasn't a fan of talking. A short, awkward silence followed after that. Lucky for them however, Lucy was an expert at breaking awkward silences.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with us for a little while? I'd love to get to know you both."

"I thought you two were on a date." Erik spoke up for the first time.

"We are!" Natsu said at the same time Lucy said, "We're not!" Lucy shot Natsu a warning look.

"It's fine, we can hang out. Is that okay?"

**OsOsOs**

The four of them headed straight to the mall, where Kinana and Lucy did something which was called window shopping. They had gone in, store after store, looking at pretty jewellery, make up, shoes, clothes but not buying anything. The day passed by almost too quickly for the girls, but as for the boys, they were glad when the clock striked 8, meaning the mall was officially closing.

"Kinana, next time we've got to buy something!" Lucy stretched, and looked over at Kinana, who was walking beside her. Kinana offered Lucy a kind smile, and she nodded in agreement.

"How about I give you my number? That way, we can arrange a date and time?"

"Yeah!" Lucy slipped her fingers into her bag which she had been carrying and fished out her phone. After exchanging phone numbers, they continued on with their conversation.

"You okay dude?" Natsu started up a conversation with Erik. They were walking behind the girls. "You've been smiling like that for a long time. It's getting creepy."

"What?!" Erik took his eyes off Kinana, then he glared harshly at Natsu. "No I'm not!"

"So, Kinana's your girlfriend, huh?" Natsu ignored the glare which he had received a few moments ago.

"Yeah. And Lucy's not yours." Erik replied.

"Not yet." Natsu grinned. "She's just playing hard to get."

"Natsu!" Lucy turned around and began walking backwards. "This was fun." She flashed the boys a smile, then turned back around and continued her conversation with Kinana.

"Hey, Erik." Natsu said quietly, so the girls had no chance of hearing. "You think you could get Luce and I alone now?"

**OsOsOs**

"Aw, why did Erik have to take Kinana home so early?" Lucy sighed.

"It's nearly 9 Lucy. I'm sure Erik knows Kinana's limit." Natsu said. Lucy sighed again, but before she could complain, her eyes lit up at another thought.

"Hey Natsu, let's go see a movie!" Natsu chuckled at Lucy's sudden change of pace.

"I'm flattered you want to spend even more time with me, but didn't you hear what I said before? You're dad said he'll kill me if I'm not back with you by 9.30, and I don't really want to die."

"How about the park?" Lucy's walking speed increased so she was slightly ahead of Natsu. "Please Natsu, I'm not tired enough to go home!"

To be honest, Natsu was surprised Lucy's attitude towards this 'date' had completely changed. Not that Natsu was complaining. It just proved he knew how to show a girl a good time, regardless whether or not the date had been forced.

"If not the park," Lucy continued. "Then what about the karaoke place? Oh! What about that karate place which gives the first lesson free?! Or-"

"Lucy~" Natsu said her name in a sing song tone, which made her stop. Lucy turned around, her eyes still filled with excitement. Then it clicked - Lucy was over tired. **(So tired if you tried to relax or sleep, you wouldn't be able to.) **Natsu didn't understand why, but he found the thought extremely amusing. The salmon haired boy began laughing. Lucy stayed quiet, but couldn't help but crack a small smile of her own in return. He grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her close.

"Natsu-" Lucy was cut off by the warm feeling of Natsu's lips pressed against hers. When she didn't pull away, Natsu let go of Lucy's wrist and placed it on her waist to bring her even closer. Lucy was left breathing hard when Natsu let her go. "Hey..." She frowned, then let her gaze fall to the ground. "Don't do that again." Lucy turned on her heel and carried on walking.

_"Not until I fall in love with you." _She added in her head. Even though it wasn't out loud, Natsu smiled as if he had gotten the message.

**OsOsOs**

**[Word count: 876 words]**

**I'm so sorry everyone for not updating in so long! When was the last time I updated anyway, about a month? That's why I made this chapter slightly longer than usual. Hope you forgive me!****Were you surprised by the ending? To be honest, I was kinda expecting it. (maybe cuz I'm the author lol)****I'll update regularly from now on! Don't forget to review, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
